


Just Go To Sleep, Crook

by PrisonBreakSupernaturalGirl



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, could be considered platonic or romantic you do you, fluff overload, sick!Snart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 04:08:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7419193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrisonBreakSupernaturalGirl/pseuds/PrisonBreakSupernaturalGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Snart takes an unexpected plunge into an icy river, Sara's the one to step up and care for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Go To Sleep, Crook

**WINSLOW, ARIZONA**

**1930s**

**The Great Depression**

Maybe Snart should be thanking Jax. That plunge through the thin ice of that lake had been an eye-opener. Made him think twice about trusting a twenty-year-old combustible auto mechanic to be his right-hand man. If it had been Mick or Sara, he wouldn’t be in this mess.

Or maybe he would be. But it sure as hell wouldn’t be as bad as it was now if it had been anyone but Jefferson Jackson by his side earlier. Even Raymond would’ve been able to take action more efficiently than pyro kid.

To put it simply, Snart wasn’t happy.

* * *

 

It was another undercover mission, which meant it was bound to be a perilous one. Great Depression era meant only one thing in America. The journey to California. Your typical _“Grapes of Wrath”_ story. Savage, of course, was still slowly working his way to the top, disguising himself as a labor contractor, telling each desperate family that came along that there was _work there._

Little did they know that he was fooling them.

Savage himself was traveling along the road leading to the glorious California. Which seemed like paradise in the eyes of the poor, exhausted families looking for a good life. He was making his way to the West with a cluster of a few dust-ridden, fatigued families. They seemed to look to him as their leader.

Rip was very careful in choosing his undercover candidates. In this time period, Savage would only know of the captain himself and of course Kendra. But, nonetheless, Rip was still meticulous in his selection. In the end, he decided upon Snart and Jax. An unlikely pair, but according to Rip, they were the only ones fit to take on the job.

So, Jax and Snart joined the party, disguised as two friends traveling to meet with their families in California. Savage was happy enough to allow them to come along.

Snart cozied up with a certain individual by the name of Catherine, who was the petite blonde sister of one of the husbands in the group. She was drawn to him first, of course, and Snart couldn't pass up the morsel of bread she offered him.

It was now winter, which was mild in Arizona, but there was still thin layers of snow and ice on the ground and lakes, which was convenient due to their lack of water supply.

Savage sent Jax and Snart out gather all the snow they could find, which they would melt for water. Jax was reluctant to leave the rest of the group under Savage’s watch, but Snart convinced him to come along nonetheless. They were trekking along the bank of a seemingly-safe ice-covered lake, gathering handfuls of snow in a large bucket. Now Snart was usually nimble on his feet, it came with the art of sneaking into buildings.

But he made a mistake, stepping on a patch of slippery ice and immediately toppling downward, straight through the thin layer of ice covering the lake. He was soon fully submerged in deathly cold water, fighting to surface.

And what did Jefferson do? He _grabbed a stick._ As if slamming it in the general direction of the hole in the ice did _anything_ to aid Snart. So he was forced to pull _himself_ out of the freezing body of water, choking and shivering.

Jax was nice enough to support him back to the Waverider, but of course didn't bother to offer him anything that would keep him warm.

Snart was still dripping wet when they reached the time ship. Upon climbing up the ramp, Leonard pushed Jax’s hands off his shoulders, grumbling that he was fine. His entire body quivered with cold, but he fought to act normal.

“What _happened!?”_ Rip demanded, rushing towards the two, who stumbled along the Waverider corridor, Snart leaving a trail of ice water in his path.

“Snart took a dive through the ice.” Jax explained quickly.

_“What?”_ Rip exclaimed.

“I was feeling sweaty,” Snart drawled, trying to brush it off as if it weren't that big of a deal. “It was quite…refreshing.”

“Get to the fabricator room,” Rip ordered, ignoring Snart. “Gideon will get you some warmer clothes.”

“Oh, don't _bother.”_ Snart answered. “I'll be back.” Without allowing anyone another word in the conversation, he headed down the hall leading to his room.

Upon crossing the threshold, he changed into dry clothes, relieved to be back in his everyday attire. Instead of pulling on the usual leather jacket, he grabbed his old parka before moving back out to meet with the rest of the team.

Sara met him on his way in, an amused look on her face. “Snart.” She said. “Next time, step _carefully.”_

“Funny.” He retorted.

“It really _is.”_ She answered with a smirk.

“Okay, change of plans,” Rip interrupted any conversation happening in the room, directing everyone's attention to him.

Snart collapsed in the nearest chair and Sara claimed the one beside him. He barely paid attention as Rip continued, relaying a new plan that didn't include Snart’s involvement.

His body was still shivering, so he crossed his arms over his chest. His head had begun to ache slightly, and Snart closed his eyes in an attempt to ward off the pain.

After what felt like seconds, there was a nudge on his shoulder. His heavy eyes cracked open to meet Sara’s, which held a hint of concern.

“What?” He muttered, hoisting himself into a more upright position. His head was pounding, his body ached with pain, he found that he couldn't breathe through his nose, and he was _still cold._ His eyes scanned the room, finding it empty except for himself and Sara.

“You've been asleep for a long time,” Sara replied. “I was getting worried. You should go to your room.” He blinked at her incredulously and she grinned. “Yes, Snart, you fell asleep in front of the entire team.”

“And where are they now?” “Just out of the room. Rip sent Jax and Stein out on the mission, had some excuse for them to give for your absence. The rest of the team wanted to let you sleep. Had very different opinions on what to do with you though. Ray and Kendra suggested chicken soup and blankets, and Mick wanted to dump more ice water on your face.”

“Not surprised.” Snart remarked, massaging his forehead. He sneezed and immediately afterwards coughed into the crook of his arm.

“You must've taken quite a fall into that lake,” Sara pursed her lips. “I'm taking you to med bay first. Gideon will know how to help you.”

“I'm fine,” Snart insisted, struggling to his feet. The minute he stood, though, his head rushed and he found himself toppling to the floor.

Sara caught him just in time. _“‘Fine’,”_ She mused. “Interesting definition for your current state.” Sara threw his arm over her shoulders and laced her free one around his waist. “Come on. Infirmary, now.”

* * *

 

_“Mr. Snart has caught a mild cold virus,”_ Gideon supplied helpfully. _“As long as he drinks plenty of fluids and rests, it should disappear in the next few days.”_

“Exaggeration,” Snart offered. “I'll be good as new by tomorrow morning.”

“Sure you will,” Sara replied. “Gideon, is there any medication you can give him that will help fight off the illness?”

_“If you insist, Miss Lance.”_

“Don't believe it,” Snart grumbled as Sara prepared the proper dosage of medication for him. “A hundred-and-fifty some years into the future and those scientist bastards still haven't come up with the cure for the common cold.”

“Maybe it's a work in progress,” Sara said. “Open up.” He obeyed and she emptied the contents of the dosage cup into his mouth. Snart coughed laboriously as the thick liquid trickled down his throat.

“Gideon. There are no…side effects to this medicine, correct?”

_“Only drowsiness, Mr. Snart, I assure you. The medication acts as a sedative as well.”_

“Fantastic.” Snart muttered, his words slurring together. His eyes closed as Sara deposited the dosage cup to the hole that Gideon supplied her with.

“Okay, Snart. Let's get going.” No answer. “Snart?” Still no answer.

_“Mr. Snart is asleep, Miss Lance.”_

“That was quick,” Sara remarked. She moved to wake him, but stopped. “Wait. Gideon, you can see our dreams, right?”

_“That is correct, Miss Lance.”_

“What's he dreaming about now?” She told herself internally that she asked that simply because the goings-on inside his head could be used as blackmail, but she knew she was just making up reasons to cover up the real one…

She just wanted to know.

_“You, Miss Lance.”_

“Me? What am I doing?”

_“Nothing in particular. He is simply looking at you. You are wearing your white uniform.”_

“He's checking me out in my White Canary costume?”

_“It appears so, Miss Lance. But not in an overly-sexual manner.”_

“Okay, Gideon, that's enough.” Sara touched Snart's arm and he inhaled deeply before slowly opening his eyes. “You fell asleep again.”

Snart groaned and jerked himself into a sitting position before standing shakily. “I'll be seeing you.” He began to make his way to the exit.

“Not so fast, big guy,” Sara stopped him. “I'm coming with you.” She hurried to his side and grabbed his arm before he could topple to the floor.

“Don't need a chaperone,” Snart grumbled, grasping her hand without thinking about it. Sara, however, took notice and smiled slightly before interlocking their fingers.

“We're just going to your room,” Sara replied. “Then you can go back to being your own independent self.” He stumbled again as they began to exit the room and almost fell again as he sneezed loudly.

That was when Sara let go of his hand, laced her arm around his waist, and abruptly took his other hand with her free one.

They passed Mick in the hallway, who looked particularly miffed by the sight that met his eyes. He didn't say a word as they walked by. Kendra’s door was open, and she gave Sara a wink as their gazes met. Sara simply smiled.

Finally, they came upon Snart's room, where he collapsed upon his bed as Sara pressed the button that commanded his door to slide shut. When Sara turned back to Snart, his eyes were open, looking at her, but he appeared only half-awake.

“What are you looking at?” She said with a smirk.

“You.”

Sara's smirk grew into a genuine smile. “And what's so intriguing about me?” She asked, moving towards his bed.

“A lot of things,” He admitted.

“Name one.”

“You have beautiful eyes,” Snart answered, his words unlike any that Sara ever thought would slip past his lips.

“Really?” Her voice was disbelieving. He nodded and smiled hazily. “You're a bit too high on that medication. Come on,” She moved towards him and began to adjust his pillows. “Lie back and get some sleep.”

“Assassin, you really think you can tell me what to do?”

“Oh, come on, you know I can,” Once he was situated, she settled down on the edge of the bed beside him and rested her fingers on the top of his head. She slowly began to gently stroke his hair. “Just go to sleep, crook.”

Sara didn't even have to say it again. His eyes were closed and his body was completely relaxed into the mattress, angling towards hers. Soon his breathing was deep and steady. He was asleep.

Sara leaned down and gingerly pressed her lips to his forehead.

“Why do you have to be so irresistible, huh, crook? You're making this hard for me.”

Leonard responded with a soft snore.

“That's what I thought.”


End file.
